HeartBreaker
by BabyBOOMz
Summary: Sophie fell in love with her bestfriend, Sian, who is straight. One day she confesses to Sian at the hospital hoping everything will be alright. But no. Sian ended up hating Sophie and Sophie moved to America. But have to come back because something happened to Sian SOPHIE W. 3 SIAN P.
1. Chapter 1

- Chapter 1 -

* Sophie's POV *

" WAKE UP SOPHIEEEEE! WAKIE WAKIEE! "I hear a beautiful voice shouting at me to wake up." 5 more minutes please" I replied. I regretted that as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. "BOOOM!" I felt myself hit the floor. "What the fuck Sian ?! Do you have to pull me out of bed like that?! "I opened my eyes slowly rubbing the back of my head." You know you love me "She laughed. Her laugh... It's so magical... Here I am, on the floor, probably smiling like a nerd right now just because I saw a wonderful, beautiful girl right infront of me .

Shit. Where are my manners? Hi, my name is Sophie Webster. And I have just been awoken by the most beautiful girl I known. My bestest friend, Sian Powers. We've known each other since kindergarten. I still remember the first time we met.

* FLASHBACK *

"FASTER MUMMY FASTER! THERES NO ONE AT THE SWINGGGG! "I ran as fast as my short legs could take me. As I was reaching the swing, I felt a very hard object colliding into me.

"Owwwwww!" I shouted holding my ankle. "Oh my god. Are you ohk? "The blonde ask me with concern in her eyes." MUMMY HELPPP! "She shouted for her mother. " I'm fineeee. My ankle hurts "I pouted." I'm sorry... My name is Sian, Sian Powers "imitating the popular movie, James Bond. I laughed soon to be joined by her. From that day onwards, we became bestest friends. We are unseparateble.

* PRESENT *

"Hello? Sophie? Are you there? "Sian waved her hands furiously infront of my face. I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked around the room first before looking back at her. "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked. "Fine." I hold out my right hand with my palm facing up. She looks confused in so many ways I had to laugh. "Where's my penny?" She gave me the "wtf "stare before placing a penny on my palm. I smiled from ear to ear making her giggle. "I was just thinking bout how we met "I said looking at her." OMG. Sian, Sian Powers. "We burst out laughing. Ohk. So you guys may think this is lame but its one of the most memorable experience we had with each other. "Babe, I'll go get breakfast ready. Be ready by 830 kay? "She said before walking out the door flashing me a smile.

You see.. Sian and I have been bestfriends for a VERY long time. Well, I started having feelings for her when I was 10. Now that we're 18, we moved in together with the agreement of our parents of course. I would have confessed to Sian years ago if she didn't have a piece of shit boyfriend of hers, Lucas. I don't understand why she is still with him after months and months of heartbreak and tears. I remember Sian will sneak in my house at 3 in the morning with tears in her eyes that would not stop flowing out.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I stood up and grab my bathing materials. I walked in the bathroom rubbing my eyes and yawning. "YOU BETTER NOT GO BACK TO SLEEP SOPH!" I heard her shout from the kitchen. I laughed to myself and got into the shower. "Ahhhhhh." I moaned when I felt the warm water against my naked body. 15 minutes later. The first thing that hit me was the smell of bacon. OMG. Sian is such a good cook. I can just stay at home eating her food. "IM COMINGGGG! BREAKFAST BETTER BE READY! "I heard her laughing at me. I ran down straight to the kitchen with my towel and my dirty clothes still in hand. I sat down at my usual sit admiring Sian's body plating up my breakfast. "I swear I feel like we're an old married couple." I heard Sian say without looking at me. "I'm the husband then. Where's my food women. "She laughed at my ridiculousness.

* After breakfast *

"Guess what ! I'm accepted into Harvard University! "The both of us squealed as we both know that our schools are only 15 minutes away from each other. So today, we're gonna go shopping and watch Brave. Before that, Sian has to meet Lucas as it's their 6 monthsary. He better not spoil any shit for us. "I'm gonna have to leave babe." Sian said as soon as she stepped out of her room dressed in black tights and a T-Shirt that drop off her left shoulder. "Looking sexy there Powers "I said with a wink. OMG I made her blushhhhhh! "Shut up Webster "looking down." You know you love meeee "I said before she walked out of the door.

Now, I'll just have to entertain myself for the next 6 hours before she comes back at 2. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge that is full with food that Sian think is good for us. For example, Fries and more fried things. I took out some cookie dough ice cream and 2 cans of Breda just enough so I won't get drunk before the movie. I place it on the table infront of the huge TV my mum bought for us. "Now... Where are my cigarettes? Oh found it." I sat down on the sofa and started watching" Johnny English: Reborn "." Ahhhh... This is the life "I started smoking and eating the ice cream. Before everything when black.

* 9 o clock *

When I open my eyes, the first thing I did was to look at the clock for the time. SHIT. Its 9 and Sian is not back yet. Where's my phone. Found it. I called Sian 10 times already and she still hasn't answered it. This is so not like Sian. What if something is happening? Oh god. I ran out of my house and I drove straight to Lucas's house in my black Mercedes. When I reached his house, I can hear muffled screaming from the inside. Oh god. Sian please be ohk. I ran into his house not caring if I broke his door. I grab the baseball bat near to his door and ran straight up to his room. The first thing I saw when I open his room door is him lying on top of a naked Sian trying to put his dick into her. "LET HER GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I ran towards him, lifting my bat up and letting it fall on his back. He fell off the bed grabbing his back and shouting in pain. I grabbed all of Sians clothing and carried her out of the house into the car hoping no one saw her. I placed her in the back seat before running to the driver seat. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot and I felt a sharp pain at my lower back. Oh fuck. "SOPHIE!" I heard Sian shouted in between tears. Stay strong Sophie. Stay strong for the love of your life. I hurried to the driver seat ignoring the amount of blood flowing out. I drove all the way to the hospital. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! " Sian shouted (she wore her clothes in the car)


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY TODAY. MY END OF YEAR EXAMS ARE COMING UP SO I WILL HAVE TO START STUDYING SO I CAN GO FOR MY STUPID 'N'LEVELS NEXT YEAR. I'LL TRY TO PUBLISH IT EVERY SATURDAY. XOXO**

- CHAPTER 2 -

* Sian's POV *

Oh god, please let Sophie be ohk. I don't wanna lose a bestfriend. I'm gonna kill Lucas. I swear. I look at my blood covered hands. Why. Why am I even with him. I should have just listen to Sophie and she said he's trouble. I'm SO ending it with him. The doctor stopped me from entering the operation theatre. The only thing I could do now is watch as my bestest friend in my whole life get wheeled into a operation theatre. The tears kept falling and falling and I had no intention to make it stop. Please be ohk Sophie. Please.

"SIAN! HOW'S SOPHIE?!" Shouted a middle aged woman who just entered the waiting room with her husband. I looked up at Mrs. Webster and Mr. Webster trying my best to say something. "I-I ddont kn-know" I said with a very shaky voice due to all the crying. "Oh god... Sophie... Please be ohk" I heard Mrs. Webster said. Just as soon as she said that sentence, the doctor came out. "Anyone here for Sophie Webster?" "US." We shouted as soon as we hear her beautiful name. "Well, how is she ? Is she awake? Can we see her right-" I attacked the doctor with questions before getting cut off by him. "Well, Ms. Webster is in stable condition. However, she isn't awake due to the medicine we gave her. The bullet was right at her kidney. I don't understand how she could drive all the way but its a good thing or she might have died due to the amount of blood lost. And yes, you could go in to see her. But only two people at a time." He said before leaving the room. I allowed Mrs. Webster and Mr. Webster to visit their daughter first. After about 15 long minutes, they came out. "Sophie's awake. We're gonna leave now" they said. Instead of saying something, I just nod and looked down to the wooden floor. As I walk through the door, I heard her calling my name. I rushed towards her and say, "Babe. Don't talk please. Just rest." She placed her head back onto the pillow letting out a sigh. I sat there holding her hand never wanting to let go. What's the worst thing? Tomorrow is her birthday and she have to spend it in a hospital and this is all because of me. "Sian... I have something to tell you. But I'll tell you tomorrow" Sophie said clearly out of breathe. "Ohk.. Please just rest now.. You need your rest.." I said standing up and getting ready to leave. "Don't leave me.. Please.." She said. I put my things down and held her hand. "Go to sleep Sophie" I said before kissing her forehead. As soon as she closed her eyes, I felt my eyes becoming heavier.

* Sophie's POV *

"Goodmorning beautiful.. Happy Birthday" I heard Sian say as soon as my eyes are open. "Thanks babe.." I said weakly. I looked over at Sian who was still wearing yesterday's clothes. "Did you go home last night?" "No..." I wanted to ask her why but isn't it obvious? She didn't want to leave me. "Thanks for staying with me..." We ate McDonald's breakfast that she bought this morning and we chatted. It didn't last long till I was tired. "Yesterday, you said you wanted to tell me something." Oh shit... She remembers. I always told myself that I will tell her once I become 18. So here goes. "I love you" she started laughing. "I already know that silly. I love you too!" She said with a smile. "No. Not like that. Like in a lovers way." "What do you mean...?" Her voice started trailing off. "I have feelings for you Sian." "Wtf. I'm not like you Sophie. I have to go." "Sian wai-" I was too late. She already left. Tears started flowing down like never before. "SIAN!" I shouted through all my tears. Tears continued flowing non-stop. I reached for my phone and dialled her number. Please pick up Sian. Please don't do this to me. "What do you fucking want." She spat over the phone. "Don't do this to me ple-" I got cut off to hear her say "Fuck off Sophie. I don't want anything to do with a person like you." I could feel my heart breaking more by the second. "I never want to see you again. Don't call me. Don't text me." And with that, she hung up. The tears continued flowing and I had no intentions to make it stop. Suddenly, Rosie came in. "Happy Birt- What happen ?!" She ran towards me and started stroking my back. "I told her..." "What did she say?" "Fuck off. I don't want anything to do with a person like you and I never want to see you again. Don't call me. Don't text me." I looked up at Rosie. The anger in her eyes was a clear as the sky today. "After all you did for her?!" Rosie started shouting things. I wasn't really listening to her at all. I was too busy thinking of Sian. I look up to see Rosie pacing around the room. "Rosie. Can you chill? Please?" I asked my older sister. God this is so not me. "I'm sorry baby sister. You must be hungry. I'll go buy breakfast from McDonald's. What do you want? I'll buy you anything you want." Anything ... Hmmmmm. "I want one egg mcmuffin, three big breakfast, one hotcakes and a sausage egg mcmuffin. Thank you." I looked up when there was nothing coming out of Rosie's mouth. She looked at me with her mouth slightly ajar. "You better close your mouth before I put my feet in it." I laughed thinking about when we were young. "Why are you buying a lot of food?" "What you never hear of comfort food? I need comfort from food cause you're useless." She tried giving me the death stare but failed as she started laughing at herself. I looked over at the clock. God . Its only 1150. 1150. Shit ! "Rosie! Go faster! Breakfast ends at 12!" Rosie looked at the clock before running out shouting "Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Move! I needa buy breakfast for my fat sister!" I laughed so loudly that the nurse ran I thinking I was having a fits.

After eating all my comfort food, I let out a loud burp. "Eww Sophie. Can you be a girl please." Sian use to find my burp cute. I don't know why. But yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

- CHAPTER 3 -

- 3 days later -  
* Sophie's POV *

This three days have been hell for me. Sian didn't reply to my call and my texts. If only I didn't tell her. I got discharge today like finally. There's school tomorrow. How the fuck am I gonna face Sian? Most of my lessons are with her. Oh god. This is so stressful. I've started smoking and slashing as form of comfort. Rosie have warned me not to. But I just feel comforted smoking and slashing. I also started sticking my finger down my throat. Everyone says I'm perfect and I should stop what I'm doing. But I don't think so.

Sian was my one and only sense of comfort. And when she left, that sense of comfort left with her. I started thinking that I am not perfect. That is why Sian hates me. I stared at the black coloured ceiling filled with white spots to represent the night sky. Sian and I painted that. I could feel the wetness rolling down my cheek when I started remembering everything we've been through.

"Fuck all of this!" I grabbed my phone, earpiece, money, ciggarettes and my skateboard. "MUM! IM GOING OUT!" I shouted when I walked out the door. I yanked my earpiece into my ears and blasted Bangarang by Skrillex. I skate all the way to the end of the lake that was found by Sian and I. We named it SiaPhie. I sat on the grass with my back against a tree.

I'm the best player in soccer, softball, floorball, rugby and badminton. As you can see, I have 5 co-curriculum activities. Which makes me kindof the most busiest, hottest and atheletic girl in school. I have to admit that I am quite impressive. I have floorball on Mondays, softball on Tuesdays, badminton on Wednesdays, soccer on Thursdays and rugby on Fridays.

I always manage to make time for Sian. But we usually met for competitions as she's the hottest cheerleading ever. Oh god. I wish she was here right now. But no. She isn't.

I stood up, lit my cigarette and started walking. I haven't smoke and skate in awhile. Sian hated me doing the both of them. But since she left me... I guess she doesn't really care for me. Should I give her one more call? I think I should. It's been 4 days. Maybe she've cooled off. Please be. I brought my phone up to my ear hearing the ringing sound. Please pick up. Please Sian. I looked down on the floor when I heard nobody is gonna pick it up.

I started skating in a random direction hoping I will bump into Sian. Suddenly, I felt a vibration against my thigh. I dug in my pocket to pull out the source of vibration. I looked at my phone screen.

"One new text message: Sian baby Powers"

Oh god. Please be good. Please please please be good. I clicked the open button only to get hurt by the first line.  
"Can you just fuck off already? I don't want a fucking piece of lesbian whore in my life. I know we WERE bestfriends. But I regret it. I don't understand why I was even "bestfriends" with you. I NEVER LIKED YOU. I don't want a slut calling me every 5 minutes. I don't care if you die. Actually, I'm hoping you will. We will never be 'friends' ever again. You know why. Because being a lesbian means that you're gonna be it forever. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't talk to me. Don't you even dare to look at me. Whatever we had between is over."

I started crying in the middle of a pavement. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there. Fuck it. I looked around to see a place to sit down. Ah. A bench. I walked towards the bench and I sat down. I looked at my left arm that was FILLED with slashes. It was red. Like red RED. I sucked on my ciggarette and realising the smoke before throwing the bud away.

Out of no where, a girl sat down beside me. I looked at her with one of my eye brows raised. Before I could say anything, she placed her index finger on my lip. "I know that we both don't know each other but I can sense that you need someone to talk to. Come on. I'll treat you to McDonalds." I was very reluctant to go with her because I don't fucking know her. But I was starving so fuck it. I stood up and grabbed my skateboard and followed her to McDonalds that was just across the street.

When I was walking in, I walked pass an old couple and I heard them say "see. Even youngsters are smoking these days" I snapped. Like literally snapped. I threw my skateboard on the ground getting the attention of customers. I marched up to that woman face and pointed right in her face. "It's my fucking problem whether I want to smoke or not. I don't fucking know you. So you don't come into my fucking life and act like you're my fucking parents. And tell- " before I could finish my sentence, the girl pulled me away from them. I turned my head to the couple and pointed the middle finger at them before getting dragged to a table by the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Santana. And I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here when we are total strangers." She looked down and sighed when I didn't reply. "Hey. Its ohk. Look up. Thanks anyways. I'm Sophie Webster. Its nice to meet you." I forced a little smile. "Why did you come to me just now?" I asked her curiously. "Well... I saw you crying and I don't like seeing people cry as they remind me of my parents. Then I was gonna brush it off but then I saw the slashes on your arm and I noticed that you look anorexic. I thought I may be able to help. Oh god. I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry." She stood up to leave. But before she did, I grabbed her arm pulling her back down. "No. Stay. You told me you'll treat me Mcs" I said pouting. She gave a cute laugh and asked me what I wanted to eat. "I would like a quarter pounder with cheese and an apple pie. My drink will be coke thank you." She smiled before going to the counter to order the food. Should I tell her everything that happened? I have a feeling I could trust her.

She came back to the table with the food. "Hey. Thanks you this treat. Really appreciate it. I don't usually get free food from strangers" she giggled and I could see that she was blushing. We started eating our food. About 10 minutes in of laughter, she asked me "what happen? Please tell me what happen. I might be able to help." I gave out a long sigh. "You don't have to if you don't wan-" "I do. Just promise me you won't judge me." She nodded as a sign of agreement. I place my burger down and took a deep breathe before I started my story.

-30 mins later-

She was looking at my phone and then she said "Oh my. No wonder you were upset just now." "Yeah. Hey. What time is it now?" "Its 630." I took the last bite of my food. "I'm gonna go to the washroom for awhile. I'll be back soon." Not looking up from the phone, she nodded. I went into a free cubicle and kneel on the floor facing the toilet bowl. I stuck two fingers into my throat causing me to start gagging. Finally, the puke came out. I flushed the toilet and went out to wash my face. I walked backed to Santana and sat across of her. "Hey. I gotta go home." I nodded and grab everything I need and we walked out to the front door. "Thanks for today. Its been awhile since I last smiled." I said before giving her a genuine smile. "Hey its nothing." She gave a playful punch to my right shoulder. "Pass me you phone" I looked at her suspiciously before handing her my phone. "Make sure you text me later on tonight!" She said walking off. At least I have someone to talk to now. I smiled to myself.

When I was skating home and listening to We Will Never Ever Get Back Together by Taylor Swift, I started thinking about thinks I've heard. I heard that Sian had became a bully and that she was spreading rumours about me such as me fucking a girl when I was in the hospital. I hope none of my friends will ignore me.

- Next day -

"SOPHIE WAKE UP NOW!" I heard my mum shouting. Argh. I don't want to face the school. Especially Sian. Why can't Santana be in my school? I took a shower and got ready for school. Before leaving the house, I took a piece of parmesan pretzel. I love it. Gosh. "BYE MUM!" I picked my skateboard up and started skating towards the direction of my school. Once I am about 10 metres away from my house, I lit a ciggarette and started smoking it. God I miss this feeling. I threw my bud away once I reached the front of the school gate.

The first thing that happened when I walked in, I was tripped by some random girl. My earpiece fell out of my ear. Why must it happen? "Look at that slut." "I can't believe she's the best fucking player in our school." "She's so fucking slutty." "Had fun fucking in the hospital, Webster?!" Fuck. I stood up and ran all the way to the girls' toilet wiping my tears away. I saw the toilet door coming up. Just when I was about to reach, some girl tripped me causing me to fall flat on my face. Shit. Owww. My nose. I touched it and I saw that there was blood. Fuck no. I looked up to see who it was. It was Sian and her group. The girl who tripped me walked up to me and kicked my face. Fuck. I looked up to see the worried expression on Sian's face.

"Look at her arm! She's a fucking emo!" One of the blond girl shouted. Sian and I looked at my arm at the same time. I realise my sleeve was rolled up due to the fall. I saw Sian's eyes widen. I stood up straight away and continued running to the toilet. Leaving my penknife that fell out of my pocket behind. I heard someone running after me. Oh god. I was so close to the toilet but before I reached it someone threw hot water on me. "AHHH! FUCK!" I heard the girl laughing (btw, my school is a girl school) I ran to the toilet, remove all my clothing and ran straight into the shower. "Sophie! Sophie!" I heard a familiar voice calling out for me.

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGERRRRRR! SORRY IF YOU FINE THIS CHAPTER SHORT. I HAVE TO STUDY FOR MY END OF YEAR EXAM. GOD I NEED TO GO ON TO SEC 4. IM NOT GONNA FUCKING RETAIN. SO IF I DON'T UPDATE ON TIME WHICH IS EVERY FRIDAY, IM SORRY! THANKS FOR READING !**

**LOVE,**

**- BABYBOOMZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Im sorry for the late update but like I said, I have my end of year exams and I have to study because seriously, I slept in every class. So if I don't pass, I have to stay back Secondary 3 then all of my "friends" will go up to Secondary 4. so please understand my situation 3**

**Plus im having a writers block. But its ok (: I'll get through it. SORRY IF YOU FIND THIS CHAPTER SHORT! SORRRYYYYYYYYY! **

**ENJOY!**

- CHAPTER 4 -

I just kept quiet listening to Santana's cry for me. All I could think now was Sian. I miss her. I miss her so fucking much. After getting discharge from the hospital, I moved back in into my mum's house. I didn't go back to Sian and I house to take anything. Lucky for me, I left some of my clothing at home. I shut the water and dried myself with the towel I took before running in. I looked at the spot where the hot water landed. Its red and it fucking hurts.

I wore my clothes and walked out. "Santana... I'm here..." I said weakly before falling to the floor blanking out. "SOPHIE!" Was the last thing I heard?

-

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the nurse's room. How the fuck did I get here? I looked around and I saw Santana beside me. "Santana..." She shot her head up before hugging me avoiding the injuries on my abs. "Can we go and get some food please... I'm starving..." I didn't bother asking her about why she was there or how I got here. All I want is my comfort food. "That's the first thing you think about when you wake up" she raised an eyebrow before saying sure. She helped me up to my feet, putting her arm around my waist while my arm around her shoulder. We walked to the canteen ignoring all the looks we received. The best player in school looks like a fucking wreck.

We were reaching the canteen when Sian and her group approached us. They started cursing me and Santana trying to save my ass. Again, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. "Santana... Can we... Just ... Go..." Before I even finish, I fainted one more time. But luckily Santana was there to help me. Before I totally faint, I saw Sian and her friends laughing and walked away. But I could see the hurt and worry in her eyes.

- 2 months later -

Everything has gotten worst. I am severely underweight, my arm is full of slashes, I look like a fucking stick, smoking and drinking is like my meals and not going home everyday. But I still I manage to go to school because I secretly hope Sian will change back. But no.

For the past 2 months, I had to buy all of my books all over again because Sian and her group burned it, I was thrown into the dumpster, I was locked in the fucking janitor room for a whole fucking day. I can't fucking take it anymore.

I was having softball training and the cheerleaders was right beside our team cheering for us and when they saw me being the batter , they started cheering, " L TO THE E TO THE S YEAH. What does it say? LES! LES what?! LESBIAN! LES what?! LESBIAN!" I had enough of this. Once the whistled was blown, I grab my things and ran to the toilet ignoring the laughs I earned on the way.

When I was in the changing rooms, Sian and her fucking group walked in. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sian said. "Did you like our little cheer we made for you?" She continued. Suddenly, she and her friends started undressing themselves. I grabbed my bag and went right in a cubicle slamming the door shut behind me. I dropped my bag and just listened to whatever they have to say. "Scared your lesbian hormones will act up, Webster?" Sian spat.

I gotta get out of this place. I started undressing. When I took off my shirt, I heard the girls going out. Phew. They are finally gone. I stripped myself and looked in the mirror. Fuck. I'm fucking ugly. Look at my body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice came from above me. "What the fuck happen to you!? LOOK AT YOU!" I looked up only to see Sian looking at my body from the other cubicle.

I quickly put a new pair of undergarments and clothings on and walked out of the cubicle. Sian stopped me from walking. "Was that all cause of me..." Sian asks sounding very sad. The last time I heard this tone was when her parents divorce. I just decided to keep quiet. She grabbed my left arm and rolled my sleeves up to inspect the slashes. She pulled up my shirt only to see my body which was once muscular to be only skin and bones. "Have you been eating..." After saying that, she cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes and I saw the tears forming up in her eyes. "Is that all because of m-" "YES! ALL OF THIS IS CAUSED BY YOU! YOU. NO ONE ELSE!" I snapped. "Have you been smoking...? Soph... It's not good... Look I'm sor-" "No. Don't. Just. Just fuck off. You can bully me all you want. I don't care anymore. I'm gonna be dead soon anyways." I shoved her aside and walked out of the door.

i walked as fast as I could ignoring Sian shouting out my name. "SOPHIE!" I stopped walking and turned back to her and simple said, "Bye Sian." I walked out and drove my car back to my mum place.

I slammed my room door and lock it and blasted Adele on my stereo. It's a good thing my parents are away for vacation and my sister is with her boyfriend. I took out a photo book of me and Sian. She got me this for my 13th birthday. I went to sleep hugging it tightly.

I was awoken by something being thrown at my window. I looked at my clock "3.42am". Who the fuck could it be. I opened my window and looked down. There was no one. Maybe I was just hearing things. Suddenly, someone pushed herself into the room. "What the fuck. Who the fuck is that!" I ran to the light switch and switch it on.

"What the fuck Santana?! Couldn't you have called me first?!" I looked straight into her eyes. "Heyyyyy. Do you mind me and my gf stay over the night? We got kicked out." "Omg. Sure sure. Come on. Where's she? Wait. You have a gf?!" "Hahaha. Yeah I do. She's at the front door. She was scared to climb up." She walked out of my room and went to open the front door before locking it once again.

"This is my gf, Britanny S Pierce." Wow she's beautiful. Gosh they look so cute together.

- CHAPTER 4 -

I just kept quiet listening to Santana's cry for me. All I could think now was Sian. I miss her. I miss her so fucking much. After getting discharge from the hospital, I moved back in into my mums house. I didn't go back to Sian and I house to take anything. Lucky for me, I left some of my clothing at home. I shut the water and dried myself with the towel I took before running in. I looked at the spot where the hot water landed. Its red and it fucking hurts.

I wore my clothes and walked out. "Santana... I'm here.." I said weakly before falling to the floor blanking out. "SOPHIE!" Was the last thing I heard.

-

I opened my eyes to see that I'm in the nurses room. How the fuck did I get here? I looked around and I saw Santana beside me. "Santana..." She shot her head up before hugging me avoiding the injuries on my abs. "Can we go and get some food please.. I'm starving.." I didn't bother asking her about why she was there or how I got here. All I want is my comfort food. "That's the thing you think of once you wake up" she raised an eyebrow before saying sure. She helped me up to my feet, putting her arm around my waist while my arm around her shoulder. We walked to the canteen ignoring all the looks we received. The best player in school looks like a fucking wreck.

We were reaching the canteen when Sian and her group approached us. They started cursing me and Santana trying to save my ass. Again, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. "Santana... Can we... Just ... Go..." Before I even finish, I fainted one more time. But luckily Santana was there to help me. Before I totally faint, I saw Sian and her friends laughing and walked away. But I could see the hurt and worry in her eyes.

- 2 months later -

Everything has gotten worst. I am severely underweight, my arm is full of slashes, I look like a fucking stick, smoking and drinking is like my meals and not going home everyday. But I still I manage to go to school because I secretly hope Sian will change back. But no.

For the past 2 months, I had to buy all of my books all over again because Sian and her group burned it, I was thrown into the dumpster, I was locked in the fucking janitor room for a whole fucking day. I can't fucking take it anymore.

I was having softball training and the cheerleaders was right beside our team cheering for us and when they saw me being the batter , they started cheering, " L TO THE E TO THE S YEAH. What does it say? LES! LES what?! LESBIAN! LES what?! LESBIAN!" I had enough of this. Once the whistled was blown, I grab my things and ran to the toilet ignoring the laughs I earned on the way.

When I was in the changing rooms, Sian and her fucking group walked in. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sian said. "Did you like our little cheer we made for you?" She continued. Suddenly, she and her friends started undressing themselves. I grabbed my bag and went right in a cubicle slamming the door shut behind me. I dropped my bag and just listened to whatever they have to say. "Scared your lesbian hormones will act up, Webster?" Sian spat.

I gotta get out of this place. I started undressing. When I took off my shirt, I heard the girls going out. Phew. They are finally gone. I stripped myself and looked in the mirror. Fuck. I'm fucking ugly. Look at my body. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice came from ontop of me. "What the fuck happen to you!? LOOK AT YOU!" I looked up only to see Sian looking at my body from the other cubicle.

I quickly put a new pair of undergarments and clothings on and walked out of the cubicle. Sian stopped me from walking. "Was that all cause of me..." Sian ask sounding very sad. The last time I heard this tone was when her parents divorce. I just decided to keep quiet. She grabbed my left arm and rolled my sleeves up to inspect the slashes. She pulled up my shirt only to see my body which was once muscular to be only skin and bones. "Have you been eating..." After saying that, she cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes and I saw the tears forming up in her eyes. "Is that all because of m-" "YES! ALL OF THIS IS CAUSED BY YOU! YOU. NO ONE ELSE!" I snapped. "Have you been smoking... Soph... Its not good.. Look I'm sor-" "No. Don't. Just. Just fuck off. You can bully me all you want. I don't care anymore. I'm gonna be dead soon anyways." I shoved her aside and walked out of the door.

i walked as fast as I could ignoring Sian shouting out my name. "SOPHIE!" I stopped walking and turned back to her and simple said, "Bye Sian." I walked out and drove my car back to my mum place.

I slammed my room door and lock it and blasted Adele on my stereo. Its a good thing my parents are away for vacation and my sister is with her boyfriend. I took out a photobook of me and Sian. She got me this for my 13th birthday. I went to sleep hugging the book.

I was awoken by something being thrown at my window. I looked at my clock "3.42am". Who the fuck could it be. I opened my window and looked down. There was no one. Maybe I was just hearing things. Suddenly, someone pushed herself into the room. "What the fuck. Who the fuck is that!" I ran to the light switch and switch it on.

"What the fuck Santana?! Couldn't you have called me first?!" I looked straight into her eyes. "Heyyyyy. Do you mind me and my gf stay over the night? We got kicked out." "Omg. Suresure. Come on. Where's she? Wait. You have a gf?!" "Hahaha. Yeah I do. She's at the front door. She was scared to climb up." She walked out of my room and went to open the front door before locking it once again.

"This is my gf, Britanny S Pierce." Wow she's beautiful. Gosh they look so cute together.

**Sorry I just had to add Santana and Brittany in. I LOVE THEM! **

**Hope you enjoy this! Im gonna have to take a break from all this. But I'll start updating once my stupid exams are over (: take care of yourself and may god bless you **

**- BabyBOOMz **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter! SORRY SORRY SORRY! Anyways, heres chapter 5 of HeartBreaker (: do enjoy and review it yah ? :D Thanks for the reviews ! **

**- BabyBOOMz**

- CHAPTER 5 -

*Sian's POV*

What have I done? Sophie... She's not who I use to like anymore... If only I didn't do all those shit just cause I was a fucking coward what people will think when they find out I like Sophie... Did you see the way she looked at me... Of course you didn't. It was full of hatred, anger, love and sadness. Whenever she look at me, I could feel my heartbreaking. I gotta fix this. She's been fixing every problem we have between us. So I think its my turn now...

-2 days later-

As I was walking up a very familiar street, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster with every step I take. I don't know what will happen once the door open but I am ready to fix everything for once. Its for the best. I like her. Wait. No. I LOVE her.

I knocked a couple of times on the door and I saw a shadow at the front door. Shit shit shit. The door opened before I could run away. "What the fuck are you doing here. Get the fuck out of my -" "Please... I'm here to make everything right... Please. Please believe me." "Fine. I'm watching you. If you make my sister cry. I'm gonna fucking kill you. Trust me. I will." She opened the door for me. I nod my head in her direction as a sign of a thank you. Gosh her house looks the same. There is still a picture of me and her on the TV. I smiled at the thought of that.

I knocked on her door, waiting for someone to answer. "Go away Rosie." It's now or never. "I asked you to go- What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out of my fucking room!" "Please let me explain. Please. Just 5 minutes." "Fine."

Her room look exactly the same. There's still a picture of us. Except my face was scribbled on with permanent marker, it hurt but I don't blame her for that. She sat down on the bed and motion for me to sit down beside her. I sat down awkwardly beside her and took a deep breathe. I looked up and saw her eyes burning right through me. "Right. Explain." I had prepared a full speech to give her. However, when I see her eyes burning into me, it disappeared. I didn't know what I was doing but I could feel myself leaning forward. What the fuck am I doing? You like her. Stop denying it.

My heart and brain was debating so hard but it stopped as soon as I taste her sweet sweet lips on mine. Our lips moved so gracefully together. Like they were meant for each other. You have a boyfriend. Shut up. There they go again. I love her. No. You love him. I LOVE HER!

"I love you" I mumbled into the kiss. "I love you too." Shit. Did I really say that out loud? I pushed her away and look at her the way I never did before. Her eyes were hungry for whatever she was kissing before they parted. I crashed my lips into hers and deepen it. I brought my lips towards her neck and started sucking on it. "Don't stop Sian..." I pushed her onto the bed and straddled her. I brought my lips back up to her lips and we started making out. She brought her lips to my neck and started pleasuring my neck. Moans were coming out my mouth non-stop.

"Sophie... We... Should... Uhhh. Stop" she stopped as soon as I asked. This is why I love her. She respects my decisions. I placed my forehead against hers. "I love you" "You got a very funny way of showing it eh?" "I'm sorry... Please forgive me" She stood up and smile. She walked towards a door leaving me dumbstruck on her bed. "Follow me dumbass" I stood up laughing and started following her.

The next few hours, we spend time together and have a lot of fun. It felt just like the old days. We're now lying down beside each other with our hands interlock and our heads leaning against each others.

"Sian... Will you... Uh... Uhh... Just forget it." She tilts her head towards me and just sighed. "Ask away... Please." Here goes nothing. "Sophie Webster, will take the honours and be my girlfriend?" She looked down without saying anything. "You don't have-" I was cut out with her lips crashing into mine. I felt the presence that was once on my lips left. I pouted and opened my eyes to see Sophie laughing.

My phone rang 30 mins after we became girlfriends. "Hi mom... Yes... I'm with Sophie... I'll tell her... Uh huh. Uh huh. Yes. Bye. Yes. No. Bye. Ohk. Bye. Bye. BYE!" I hang up my phone and let out a sigh of relief. "Well... I have to go... But I promise to text my beautiful girlfriend on the way home." We kissed goodbye and I walked out. "I MISSED YOU ALREADY!" I could see her laughing her ass off at the front porch.

What am I doing...

-The next day-  
*Sophie's POV*

Sian and I are finally girlfriends! What else can go wrong? I rolled out of my bed to see Santana and Brittany sleeping on the other bed cuddling together. They looked so cute. But the picked the wrong room mate. I smiled evilly to myself.

I went out to the kitchen to take a pot and a paddle and went back to my room. I tiptoed until I reached their bed. 3. 2. 1. I banged the paddle against the pot 5 times before jumping onto the both of them. "WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I started humping them. Brittany woke up laughing but Santana was furious. She was never a morning person. But too bad bitch.

Brittany gave her a kiss and her face softens. They are so cute together. I could feel myself spasming inside. Just one kiss can make Santana so happy. Only Brittany can make her smile from ear to ear just by one small kiss. "Britt-britt" she pouted. "It's a freaking Sunday. Why must she do thisssssssssssss" she was so close to tears but I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me causing me to stop laughing and causing Brittany to start laughing at me. "I'm sorry..." I looked down before hearing two people laughing at me. I threw a pillow at them before jumping on them. I love them. Santana and Brittany is always looking out for me in school. Santana scolded me for accepting Sian's request but she accepted it after Brittany gave her a kiss and asked her to give Sian a chance. They were like my parents. Santana's the father and Brittany's the mother.

I can't believe it. I'm attached with the girl of my dreams. And I have friends who I can always depend on. Nothing can go wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! BabyBoomz here (:**

**Sorry if i take a very long time to update ): My stupid wifi keep dying. When i write a new chapter, i type it on my phone. After that i send it to my email via my phone. Then i'll use the computer to upload, update and edit the story. So yeah. Plus im not that good in English so i keep getting writers block. IM SORRY! But heres Chapter 6 anyways. So ENJOY!**

**L.A 3 N.B 4ever :D**

**Anyways ! thanks for the reviews !**

**ONCE AGAIN, ENJOY! **

-CHAPTER 6-  
*Sophie's POV*

"Goodnight Santana! Goodnight Brittany!" I said as I turned off the lights. "Shut up and go to sleep" "Sanny... Don't be rude to her. Saying goodnight saves unicorn you know that? Goodnight baby. Goodnight Soph." I laughed at how cute they are.

What will I do without them? Ever since they started living with me, I've stopped slashing but I haven't stop puking my food out. They understand why I still continue but they will still try to make me stop and I don't blame them.

I lay in my bed and started thinking about my sexy girlfriend, Sian. It's so awesome that I could finally call her my girlfriend! I turned my back towards Santana and Brittany bed to face the wall. As I yawned, I felt an arm going around my waist. Oh god. I screamed for my dear life before someone turns the lights on. "Sian! What are you doing?!" I heard Santana shouting. Sian? Did she say Sian? I turned around to see her and Brittany laughing. "Oh my god. Sian!" "Yes baby? Were you scared?" She kissed my lips. "O-Of course I-I was." Shit. Why am I stuttering? "Let's just go back to sleep love birds. Britt-Britt, do you wanna save any unicorn?" "Save unicorns? What is she talking about Sophie?" Sian asks me. "Brittany believes that saying goodnight to everyone saves unicorn. Isn't that cute?!" After Brittany said goodnight to every Santana turn the lights off.

Sian wrapped her arms around my waist. "I feel so safe in your arms. I love you." I said to her before falling asleep.

-Next day-

I woke up to find nobody beside me. Santana was still asleep. But when she heard me waking up, she woke up too. We looked at each other and shouted for our girlfriends who rushed into the room at the same time. "Why did the both of you leave us aloneeeee?" Santana whined to her girlfriend.

Sian walked over to me and pinched my cheeks. "We were cooking breakfast for our sexy babies. Pancake, bacon and eggs." Santana and I turned to look at each other before the both of us ran out of the room ignoring the laughter from our girlfriends.

"Fuck off Sanny!"

"Move out of the way Soph!"

It's a good thing that my parents have moved out of the house leaving it to Santana, Brittany and I.

-After breakfast-

"Babe, do you wanna move back in with me? I miss having you in the house..." She asked me with puppy dog eyes. "I'll have to think about it. I'm sorry." I said to her before turning back to the TV. I heard her sigh. I'm not gonna give up that easily after all she did to me.

Don't get me wrong but imagine the love of your life did shit to you. Yes, I love her and there's nothing that I want more than to move in back with her but I simply just can't forgive her for everything that happened.

I hope she'll understand.

I'm guessing all of you must be confuse about why all four of us are not in school on a Monday. Well, we do not have school for the whole week as the teachers are busy getting their shit done for the finals and the competitions where I have to attend most of it. I sighed to the thought of that.

This will be the busiest month in my life due to all the training and competitions. After that, I have two months to get my shit ready for finals.

All I can do now is to sit back and relax before everything come crashing into me.

But now, all I have to worry is what will happen when Sian and I go back to school.

-2 days later-

4 days left to our one week holiday. 4 days left to see what will happen. Maybe I should ask her? What if she gets angry? Ugh fuck it.

I was walking to the kitchen when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen sitting on the couch watching Glee. Maybe I should just walk up to her and tell her. By the way, Sian has been staying with me for the past few days. When we go out, we have to stay at least a kilometre away from each other. When we go out for dinner, we have to go all the way out of our town just so we won't get spotted.

Yes it's painful but what else can we do?

I sat down as close as I could beside her without having to be on top of her. We just sat there in silence while I think of what to say to her. "I swear the characters Naya and Heather look the exactly the same as Santana and Brittany. Plus they are together too. Mindfucked yeah?" she said cutting the silence up between us.

"Babe... What will you do when we get back to school in four days?" I swear you could hear the nervousness in my voice. "What do you mean?" Fuck. She's angry. "I mean what will happen to us when we go back to school." I bite back. It pisses me off every time she gets angry with me cause of something I said or do. "Everything will stay the same. You go your way, I go mine. We'll still be girlfriends. But we won't talk to each other and all." What the fuck is this?

"Is that how you treat your motherfucking girlfriend." Oh god. Is that who I think it is. "Britt! Don't get angry ple-""Let me handle this babe." Oh god.

SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

Brittany is angry! BRITTANY. I can see that Santana is angry too. But she's too busy trying to calm her girlfriend down. She have only seen Brittany angry once in their whole relationship. And you do not want to be there witnessing it. Brittany is never the type who gets angry.

*Brittany's POV*

"Everything will stay the same. You go your way, I go mine. We'll still be girlfriends. But we won't talk to each other and all." I heard as a walked in the living room to watch Glee with Sophie and Sian.

Oh hell no. I felt something bubbling in me and I couldn't help it.

"Is that how you treat your motherfucking girlfriend." I scowled it towards Sian who was sitting on Sophie couch acting like a major jerk. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms holding me back. It was Santana. She was angry I can see it but she's more concern about me. "Britt! Don't get angry ple-""Let me handle this babe." I cut her off.

Sian stood up and marched right up in my face. "Who the fuck do you think you are. I can treat her anyway I like because she's my girlfriend and not yours. Plus, you already have a Latina girlfriend. What else do you need."

"What did you say." I said giving her a death glare. "Please. I can treat your girlfriend than what you'll ever be able to. Don't you fucking talk about my fucking girlfriend like that. You have no right to love her after all those shit you did to her." I shoved her causing her to lose her balance and stumbled back a couple of steps. I could see Santana trying to make Sophie stop crying. Oh the irony.

"You don't know shit. You're just a stupid girl whose parents hate. That's why you were kicked out of the hou-" I saw a fist flying into her face causing her to fall to the ground, out cold. "DON'T CALL HER STUPID YOU FUCKER!" I looked up to see that it wasn't who I thought it was. Brittany shook her hands trying to release the pain before rushing over to me and giving me a hug.

"You're not stupid ohk... You're amazing, beautiful and smart... Don't believe her ohk. Thank you for standing up for me..." She whispered into my ear before giving me a slight kiss on my forehead. I looked over to Santana who was just standing there with her mouth opened.

"That was hot! The both of you! OMG!" She started squealing like a girl who just met either One Direction or Justin Bieber or both.

"Shut it. Come here the both of you." I opened my arms widely to give them a hug. "I swear I feel like we're a family. A sweet loving family." I heard Sophie saying in the hug.

Just as we finish our "family" moment, Sian stood up and began pacing around the room. "Brittana, can you leave us for a moment? Thanks" Sophie said.

San and I stood near the room to hear they conversation.

Sian: What the hell was that for? You know I love you.

Bullshit.

Sophie: For everything you've done to me. Tell me. What do you treasure more: me or your reputation in school?

Sian: Isn't it obvious? Of course it will be my reputation in school.

Fuck. This is it. I was so ready to march and punch her face but Santana was holding on to me for her dear life.

Sophie: What... I thought you loved me...

I swear you can hear the pain in her voice.

Sian: Of course I love you. But I can't risk my reputation for you. That's why whenever we go out together I can never be near you.

Sophie: I knew this was too good to be true... You know what.

Sian: What.

Sophie: We're over... I love you but its obvious you love your reputation more...

Sian: Baby... I'm sorry please...

Sophie: Get out...

Omg. Is she serious?

Sian: What? Baby please don't do this...

Sophie: I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!

And with that, I heard two slams. One is louder than the other. One: the door being slammed closed by Sian. Two: Sophies' body slamming into the floor below as she fainted.

"Grab her medications, Sanny!" I screamed. "Wake up baby... Wake up!" I said shaking her hoping she would wake up. I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "SANNY HURRY GET THE CAR READY!"

We rushed to the nearest hospital where Sophie was rushed to the ER. All off you don't know this but Soph have a condition that she'll faint if she gets emotionally drained. Usually she'll get up with a couple of shakes. But when she didn't, I knew this was something worst. Sophie isn't a emotionally strong girl due to that piece of shit.

*Santana's POV*

I sat there crying my eyes out like I've just lost a child. This is the 50th time Sophie has been in this fucking hospital. "Where's Sophie?!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?! HAVEN'T YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! STOP MOTHERFUCKING HURTING HER! SHE WAS LIKE A FUCKING SISTER TO ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT HER?! HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME AND BRITT?! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT WAS YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION! DO YOU KNOW SOPHIE LOVED YOU! SHE MOTHERFUCKING LOVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER?! SHE COULD NEVER STOP THINKING BOUT' YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEANT TO HER?! DO YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING TO EVEN TALK TO YO-" I can't believe I just got cut off. My tears were still rolling down at the same rate as before. "What. Oh sorry baby."

Britt whispered into my ear, "Remember what Sophie said if something happened to the both of them? That you'll have to sing I Will Rain by Bruno Mars? Let's do it now." "Fine."

I turned back to Sian who was crying too. I wiped my tears and asked her to go into the room where it looked like a auditorium. "Sit." I demanded Sian and she followed my orders.

"Sophie told me to sing this to you if anything happen to the both of them."

*Sian's POV*

"Sophie told me to sing this to you if anything happen to her." Did I hear this correctly? Santana freaking Lopez is gonna sing? I just sat there and nodded at her.

I heard a familiar tune blasting but I couldn't grasp what song it is until Santana started singing. I have to admit that Santana have a sexy voice, kinda unique too.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door._

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication._

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

"I would never leave her" I thought. But I did broke her heart.

_There's no religion that could save me,_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, _

_oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making, _

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door_

She needs me. But all I do is think about my stupid reputation.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies__if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,__rain, rain_

Fuck it. I allowed my tears to fall freely.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_ _ah ,_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh _

_If I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing,_

_Saying,"There goes my little girl,_ _walking with that troublesome girl.''_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh _

_Well little darling watch me change their minds_,

_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_,

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding,_

_If that'll make it right_

My parents do not agree with me dating Sophie and she said she'll try to change their minds. Oh god. What did I do to her?!

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies__if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,__rain, rain_

_Ooooh _

_Don't just say goodbye, _

_don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding__If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight__if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies__if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, _

_my eyes will do the same_

_if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,__rain, rain_

With that, I collapse onto the floor crying my eyes out. I felt two strong arms hugging me. "Shhhhhshhhh." I heard Brittany whispered into my ears. "I'm. A. Motherfucking. Monster."

"WHAT DID I DO TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE?!"

With that, I collapse onto the floor again.


End file.
